A Bump in the Morning
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: MMPR one shot. Set during season two. Tommy wakes Kim up to have a round of morning passion with her.


A Bump in the Morning  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers one shot. It is set during season two and focuses on Tommy waking Kim up for a round of morning passion. The idea for this one shot popped into my head when I thought about Tommy and Kim getting it on after he wakes her up. Since there is sexual content, do not read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The midmorning sun beamed its rays on the Oliver residence in late November. Strong wind whipped through the trees. This caused their leaves to rustle. A branch tapped against a window in the backyard. The house happened to be medium-sized. It contained four bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms. The basement had the half-bathroom. The back door had a sliding glass type. It led out to a patio that had a metal table and four unmatching chairs.

Tommy lay on his side with his arm around Kim on his double bed in his room. She lay on her back. The sheet covered them from the chest down. He buried his face into the pillow. The room was medium-sized. It contained light blue walls, a hardwood dresser, and a pine nightstand. A CD player sat on top of the dresser. CDs were in front of it. A desk happened to be near the window.

Tommy stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes. He held up his arm to shield them from the light. He blinked twice to adjust them. He yawned again. He smacked his lips. He looked over at his girlfriend. He saw her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She stirred a little bit in her sleep without waking up. She let out a long yawn.

He smiled, thinking she looked so peaceful. He felt fortunate his parents, Terry and Nina, went to Los Angeles for the weekend. He was surprised when his girlfriend knocked on his window at eight-thirty last night. He allowed her to come in. She told him she wanted to come see him because her mother, Caroline, went to bed early due to working so hard lately. They spent time playing games, watching movies, and making love.

He chuckled warmly as he remembered when she decided to spend the night. She asked him to set the alarm for nine-thirty because she needed to get home before Caroline woke up. She knew her mother often slept past ten o'clock on the weekends, but she didn't want to take any chances. He agreed to set it for that time. They made love two more times before falling asleep around eleven-twenty.

He pushed her bangs out of her eyes before caressing her cheek with his thumb. He growled lustfully as he wanted her very badly. He looked over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand. He saw it read nine o'clock. He didn't think waking her up thirty minutes before it went off was a bad idea. This would give them plenty of time to make love before she had to go back home. After all, it took most couples twenty minutes to engage in sex.

He turned off the alarm and looked at her with a seductive smile. He moved over her. He took great care with slipping in between her legs. He touched her breasts. He squeezed them gently. He fondled them in a slow yet steady manner. She stirred a bit. However, she didn't wake up. He became determined and ceased his motions. He slid a hand toward her entrance. He fondled the loose folds of her sex. She let out a soft gasp. Her heart began to race, as did his.

She opened her eyes to look into his. He stroked her clit with his thumb. She moved her hips with his motions. He upped his speed, and she followed suit. She screamed pleasurably while coming. She couldn't breathe, as she was so lost in it. Her high ebbed away. A sated feeling went through her body. He brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even touching it.

"You really know how to wake a girl up," Kim teased with a giggle.

"Thank you," Tommy answered and pressed his forehead against hers. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Tommy kissed Kim with much possession. She slid her hands into his hair and grabbed fistfuls of it. Her grip was so tight that it seemed she was about to rip it out. He moved his hands into her hair. He gripped it just as tightly. Their tongues fought each other for dominance. Moans left their mouths. Their heartrates sped up even more. Electricity went through their bodies at such a rapid rate that it seemed it wouldn't stop.

She turned their bodies until she was on top of him. She got her legs on either side of him. She kissed her way to his earlobe. She traced it with her tongue before nibbling on it. He emitted a soft groan as he slid his hands to her shoulders. He gave them light squeezes. She nuzzled his jaw. She planted kisses on it. She traveled to his neck. She moved between nibbling and sucking on it. He tilted his head to the side to give her better access.

Kim kissed her boyfriend's neck hungrily. She traveled to his earlobe. She teased it with her tongue. He growled with much intensity. She pulled away. She kissed him passionately. She pushed her tongue past his lips. She traced every inch of his mouth with it. She slid her hands up and down his body slowly yet surely. She planted a trail of kisses down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart. She proceeded to suck on it. He squeezed his eyes shut while grabbing at the covers.

She took his left nipple into her mouth. He growled intensely at her sucking on it very hard. His back made an arch. He tightened his grip on the covers. He grew louder when she ran her tongue over his nipple. He opened his eyes while clenching his teeth. She gave the right nipple the same amount of attention. He moaned pleasurably, his head rolling back into the pillow. He increased the tightness of his grip on the covers. She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Their tongues fought fiercely as they groaned into each other's mouths. They hugged each other tightly. They didn't want to let go. Fire started to build within their veins.

She broke the kiss and pulled back. She looked deep into his eyes while breathing heavily. She gazed down at his erect cock. She turned back to him with a wry smile. She slid her hands toward it. She grabbed it, smiling more widely at a soft groan coming from him. She twisted her hands around it slowly at first, but she went faster. He clenched his teeth so tightly that it seemed they were about to break any second. She began pumping him. He emitted an intense groan. His hands flew above him and grabbed at the headboard.

"Kim, stop it," he hissed. "I've got to be inside you right now."

"Of course," she answered huskily. She released her hold on him. "Anything for you."

Kim balanced herself on her hands and knees. Tommy took himself in hand. She leaned down and kissed him. She started lowering herself. She was almost on him when she moved upward. He chuckled as he could tell she was teasing him. She lowered herself again. She groaned at the tip of him touching her entrance. She didn't stop her descent until he was sheathed to the hilt. She began moving up and down on him, causing moans to come out of their mouths. Her hands went above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and moved her on him while meeting her movements with his.

She threw her head back when he touched her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples in which this hardened them. She screamed pleasurably at his taking her right nipple into his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue. She got louder at his sucking on it. Her boyfriend repeated his actions with the left one. She grabbed at his shoulders. It was as if she were trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss.

He kissed with her with much fierceness. He moved to her neck and gave it a long lick. He alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. He traveled up to her earlobe. He used his tongue to tease it. She groaned so loudly that it sent an echo throughout the room and into the hallway. She felt the fire climbing higher within her. She didn't doubt it was just as intense in him.

Kim kissed Tommy on the lips once more. She trailed kisses down to his chest. She traced her tongue on the spot over his heart. She rubbed her face against it. She looked toward the right nipple. She slid her tongue over it. He growled with so much intensity that he looked like he was about ready to lose it. He anchored her head to him. He got louder at her lavishing attention on his left nipple.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He moved his hand downward and massaged her clit. She moaned pleasurably. She gripped the pillow very tightly. In fact, she looked about ready to rip it. She closed her eyes, a soft whimper leaving her mouth. They kissed long and hard, their tongues dueling each other. Groans left their mouths. She tore away from his lips to stare into his eyes after opening hers.

"Tommy, I am about to—" Kim started.

Tommy sat up and grabbed his girlfriend's hips. He moved her harder and faster on him while thrusting upward into her just as hard and fast. They were almost at their climax.

"Come for me, Kim!" Tommy commanded. "I want you to come right now!"

Kim became faster in her movements. She leaned her head back as Tommy took her right breast into his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned at her climax taking her. It triggered his. He rolled her nipple with his tongue. He came with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. Their arms went around each other. They pressed their foreheads together.

"Wow," Kim whispered in much content.

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah. Wow."

Tommy found himself unable to stay up any longer. He fell back on the bed in which he took Kim with him. She rolled off him to lay on her side. He turned over to face her. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger.

"I am so glad you woke me up for a round of lovemaking," she whispered with a giggle. "The way you touched me really turned me on."

"Prepare yourself. I plan to wake you up in the early morning to make love with you whenever I stay with you overnight. I will do the same when we take naps together," he said in a mischievous voice.

Kim flicked his nose. "I'll do both to you as well."

"I will do it more than you will," Tommy said and pinched his cheek. "You can count on that."

"No way," Kim said with a shake of her head.

Tommy nodded fast. "Yes way."

She gave him a slap to his shoulder. She smiled lovingly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled back to look into his eyes. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger while whispering inaudible words. He clicked his tongue twice.

"I am so glad you came back as the White Ranger," Kim said, happiness radiating from her face.

"So am I," Tommy agreed. "Not once did I think Zordon would choose me to be his new Power Ranger."

"I don't blame him and Alpha for being so secretive. They didn't want Lord Zedd to find out what they were up to," Kim commented. "It does make sense why Zordon chose you to wield these new powers. You proved yourself worthy of the Green Ranger powers."

"It was hard losing them. I did everything I could to preserve them, but all of us knew the end was coming," Tommy muttered, frowning.

She smiled. "The bright side is the White Ranger powers can't be taken away by the forces of evil."

He sighed in relief. "Amen."

Tommy kissed the tip of Kim's nose. He flicked it three times before cupping her chin in his hand.

"I wonder what Lord Zedd and his minions are doing right now," Kim said curiously.

"They are probably still asleep. It is the weekend after all. Rita told me that she and her goons liked sleeping in on the weekends when I was on their side," Tommy explained.

"Oh," Kim murmured in much awe.

"I have little doubt Zedd is like her. She told me Goldar had a habit of snoring very loudly. He once woke her up from a deep sleep because of it. She was as mad as hell and zapped him in the ass with her wand," Tommy commented and made a funny noise.

"She was a scream queen. That's for sure," Kim pointed out truthfully.

"She gave me a room at the Lunar Palace during my time as her evil Green Ranger. I told her I couldn't live there because my parents would become suspicious," Tommy responded and cleared his throat. "She said she understood."

"Rita may be out of our hair, but Zedd is a very dangerous threat. It's going to be a long struggle to defeat him, even with you wielding new powers," Kim said seriously.

"I know," Tommy said, nodding slowly. He showed determination. "We will fight him together, no matter how long it takes."

The lovebirds shared three tender kisses. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed in each other's scents. They broke apart after twenty seconds. They sighed heavily.

"It's time for me to go," she whispered regretfully.

He nodded at her and frowned. "I know."

Kim slipped out of the bed. She got her blue underwear and pink bra from beside the nightstand. She put the former on while clicking her tongue three times. She followed suit with the latter. She fastened her bra clasp. She approached the door, where her pink t-shirt, pink shorts, white socks, and white tennis shoes were.

Kim got her shorts and put them on. She picked up her t-shirt and slipped it on. She grabbed her socks and shoes. She returned to the bed. She sat down with a loud grunt. She put her socks on, followed by her shoes. She tied the shoelaces. She adjusted the hem of her t-shirt. She smoothed it out with both hands before letting out a soft sigh.

Tommy got out of the bed as his girlfriend stood up. He grabbed his blue underwear and red shorts. He slipped on the former. He followed suit with the latter. He stood up and walked to the window. He opened it, a light grunt leaving his mouth. She came to his side while running her hand over her hair. They looked at each other.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Tommy said in sadness.

"Me neither. However, I can't risk my mother becoming suspicious if she finds me missing from my room," Kim pointed out in seriousness.

"I understand," Tommy said, nodding slowly.

She smiled. "Look on the bright side. I will see you at school."

"That's right," Tommy responded in happiness.

"I can't wait to see you then," Kim said eagerly. "I love you."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

Tommy and Kim shared a sweet kiss. He observed her climbing out carefully and going out of sight. He went back to his bed and got back in. He laid on his back and placed his hands behind his head. The war against evil would continue to rage, but he knew he and his girlfriend would still be able to enjoy their passionate moments. They would never be taken away from them because they would be in their minds and hearts forever.

THE END


End file.
